


Hope and Longing

by Pastelgothlapis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Some Homophobia and Transphobia, They’re both trans in this fic, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, everybodys parents are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis
Summary: Marinette and Adrien talk about their hopes and dreams for the future.





	Hope and Longing

Adrien hated the way clothes on his body draped, he hated the way men’s clothing was so restrictive and drab and most of all he hated that he was forced to dress in it. From a young age he learned not to question this for fear of his father’s disapproval. An argument over a pink sweater at the age of ten had been the most painful of many arguments. By sixteen Adrien knew better than to express his desire for the clothes he actually wanted.

When Marinette invited him over to model some of her designs Adrien figured it would be relatively mundane until she asked if he wanted try on some of her womenswear designs. Looking himself over in the mirror just felt so good after trying them on, a pastel pink leather jacket, a powder blue floral blouse and his favorite of all a white shimmering cocktail dress. Marinette told him he looked beautiful and he happily returned the favor when she gleefully tried on a fitted suit. The two had become faster friends than they expected and while lounging in their respective formalwear began a conversation the would impact both of their lives.

“Y’know it’s so liberating to wear things like this, when I was growing up my father would never allow me to wear such things. Even if I begged him!” Adrien said with a chuckle, glancing down at the glittery dress he was wearing.

“Oh I know how it is exactly, my parents always complain about how I’m such a tomboy.” Marinette grimaced. “One night I even caught my mom crying because she was concerned I would be a lesbian.”

Adrien looked solemn for a moment. “Do you ever wonder...what it would be like...to be the real us?”

Marinette pondered the thought for a moment. “Well... i’ve thought about it before, a bit. But since there’s nothing I can really do about it, it’s just better to put the thought out of my mind for now.”

“But, if I could be a boy...”

“And I could be a girl...”

“It would be...wonderful.” Adrien sighed wistfully.

“And we could run away and buy an apartment together and be who we wanna be!” Marinette grinned.

“And date whatever gender we want!” Adrien added with a Cheshire like smile.

Marinette saddened for a moment. “I wish we didn’t have to wait so long to have a place where we can be us, I wanna date girls and cut my hair short and wear suits all the time!”

Adrien nodded. “All i want is to wear cute things and have a cute pink room and maybe, just maybe fall in love with a cute boy.”

The two continued to laugh and plan for the future for some time until Adrien’s phone buzzed. It was time to go back to that big stuffy mansion, the beautiful dress exchanged for plain denim, the pastel jacket exchanged for a more masculine tee shirt and Adrien’s grin exchanged for a more melancholy expression.

Marinette changed out of the suit and straightened out the blue locks that had been tied back in an effort to appear shorter.

As the pair walked down to the front of the shop they knew that even though the future where they could be themselves was far off, they had each other to lean on every step of the way there.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to make this too angsty but here we are. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
